iAm Confused
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Freddie's drunk... isn't he? TWO-CHAPTER FIC
1. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters or locations - they all belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Summary: Freddie's drunk... isn't he?**

**iAm Confused - ****Chapter One - Party Time: **

"Saaaa-aaam?" Freddie sang.

"What now? And get your hands out of my hair!"

"But it's so pretty."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Shut up Carly, this is not funny."

"To everyone but you it is."

"I don't appreciate that."

"Sammieeeeee"

"Don't call me Sammie!"

"Sam-an-thaaarrr"

"There is no 'r' at the end of Samantha!"

"You're so clever."

"I forbid you from ever getting drunk ever again!"

"Okay Sammie"

"DON'T call me SAMMIE; and Carly, STOP laughing."

"Sorry-" "Sowwy"

"Cute Fredlumps, speak like that ever again and I'll punch you into sobriety."

"Sam!"

"Stay out of this Carls."

"Don't yell at Carly-Carls!"

"She's not a cat Fredwierd, stop petting her."

"Jealous?"

"SAM! No violence!"

"You always ruin my fun Shay."

"Don't pout Sam, it's not attractive."

"Yes it is."

"Be quiet Freddie, you're not helping your case here."

"Yeah, shut up Fredward."

**-o-**

"SamSamSam!"

_Sigh_ "What **now** Freddork?"

"Carly felled over."

"What?"

"Yep, she... in the lounge."

"Shit, come on; on second thought, you stay here and I'll be back in a second."

"Okay; oh, and Sammie?"

"Yeah?"

"I loves ya."

"That's very nice Freddrip, now stay put."

Sam kept one eye on Freddie as she headed from the kitchen into the adjoining lounge, only looking away when she couldn't see him anymore. Carly wasn't hard to locate, her hot pink mini skirt making her stand out where she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa with an empty bottle in her hand. She had the bottle upside down and was shaking it, staring in confusion when nothing came out. Sam sighed loudly, rolling her eyes in despair. _Curse her friends for being such lightweights._ She walked over and Carly waved cheerfully, taking the hand Sam offered and leaning heavily on the shorter girl as they made their way back into the kitchen. Sam propped Carly against the counter beside Freddie and pulled her phone out of her pocket, pressing speed dial four and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the call to connect.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tasha, it's Sam."

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, I need a favour."

"What kind of a favour?" Tasha asked suspiciously.

"Carly and Freddie are totally trashed and we need a ride home from Wendy's party, can you tear yourself away from Gibby long enough to come pick us up?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, see you, tell the Gibster we hope he gets better quickly."

"Will do."

Sam slid her phone back into her pocket and filled Carly a glass with water from the tap.

"Drink up cupcake, it'll help lessen the raging hangover you're going to have in the morning."

"You'rrre the bestest ever Sam."

"I know hun, I know."

**-o-**

"Sam. S-A-M. Sss-ahh-mmm. Saaam. Sam. SssssAM"

"Thank you Freddie, I think we've established the fact that you know my name."

"I'ke Sam'tha."

"What was that?"

"Iiiiiiii like Sam-an-thaaa."

"Well I don't"

"I love you"

"You mentioned that."

"You don' b'lieve'm"

"Everyone loves everyone when they're drunk."

"Ask me- when I'm – sober."

"I'll do that."

"No you won'" Freddie sighed, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of her denim skirt and pulling her closer to him so he could rest his forehead against her shoulder. "I don' like fighting with you."

"Bickering's your thing." Carly exclaimed and Sam started, having almost forgotten that she and Freddie weren't alone. "Bickering isn't fighting." Freddie interjected.

"I don't like fighting with you either," Sam smiled.

"I love you."

"Yeah, okay, I love you too, but it's a secret." Sam whispered in Freddie's ear. He grinned and tilted his head up, their noses bumping gently as he pressed his lips against hers. Sam kissed him back for a few seconds, her teeth grazing across his lower lip before she pulled herself away and tugged Carly upright.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you out of here." Carly obediently let Sam drag her through the crowd and out into the garden where she parked her on a stone bench with strict instructions not to wander off. Sam weaved back through the mass of bodies and tucked herself into Freddie's side pulling his arm over her shoulders, "Try not to fall on your face." She instructed plainly and started forward. Freddie stopped halfway across the dance floor and stubbornly refused to move. Sam tugged repeatedly on his arm, then tried shoving, but he spun them around and she was right back to square one.

"Freddie, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Hm, what are you in the mood for?" he asked quietly, sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling at her neck. "Not that either. Carly's waiting for us."

"She can wait one dance." The eyes that met hers now didn't seem half as hazy as they had five minutes ago and Sam wondered just how badly he was playing her. She had to admire him a little.

"If I catch you consuming so much as a drop of alcohol ever again I'll brain you."

"Yes ma'am" he winked at her, his lips curving into a half-smile.

"Gah, you're impossible." She complained.

"I know, I learned from you." He smirked. She chuckled and draped her arms over his shoulders; "C'mere Freddie," the kiss Sam initiated was hotter and needier than their previous kisses. Freddie gripped Sam's hips and she tangled her fingers into his hair as her mouth opened under his, their tongues clashing and sending sparks to both their brains. Sam pressed herself closer to Freddie, stretching up and curving into his frame and he shivered at the heat from her tiny body. He broke the kiss to nip along her jaw and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. Sam clutched his shoulders and closed her eyes.

_Deep breaths Sam_.

Caging Freddie's actions into a corner of her brain, she mentally reprimanded herself. It was time to act like the mature adult she was supposed to be.

"Carly's waiting," she repeated weakly.

"Let her wait." Freddie's breathless response sent a thrill up Sam's spine but she steeled herself and wriggled out of his grip. "She's drunk Freddie and so are you; we need to go to her."

"Can't we-" "No, this" Sam motioned between them "can't happen."

"Oh." Freddie's face fell.

"Come on." Sam sighed tiredly and held her hand out for Freddie to take. She led him into the garden, wishing her heart rate back to normal. Carly was still on the bench, leaning back on her hands with her head tipped right back and her eyes closed. She was swinging her legs back and fore with a blissful smile on her face as the night breeze softly ruffled her long lustrous hair.

"She's very beautiful isn't she?" Sam observed; her voice both proud and sad as she and Freddie stood a few metres away, watching their best friend.

"So are you." "Thank you Freddork"

Freddie squeezed Sam's hand and the two joined Carly by the bench as Tasha pulled up outside the house and beeped her horn. The trio tumbled into the back of the car and by the time they arrived at Bushwell Plaza Carly was fast asleep with her head on Freddie's shoulder.

Tasha woke Carly and guided her carefully into the house, following Sam's instructions to take her up to her room and get her into bed.

Sam helped Freddie out of the car and pulled his arm over her shoulders. He dug his feet into the ground and turned to Sam, pressing her into the car door. She tried to sidestep him and he boxed her in with his free arm.

"Sam." "Freddie" they spoke at the same time and Sam gave a frustrated groan, thumping her head into his chest.

"Don't even try it Tech Boy" she said into his shirt.

"I have to." He shrugged, removing his arm from around her shoulders to take hold of her chin and tip her head up.

"Fredward." The warning in Sam's voice was not in her eyes so Freddie paid no attention to it as he ducked his head to hers and pressed their lips together for the third time that night.

'Third time lucky' he thought to himself as Sam moaned in annoyance and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He crowded closer to her, until she was sandwiched with no space between his body and Tasha's car. Their mouths moulded together and Sam buried one hand in his hair as he tangled his fingers into her curls, eagerly tilting her head back to deepen the kiss.

"You'd better be really drunk." She growled when he let her breath.

"Don't worry, I am." He murmured into the soft skin of her neck.

"Drunk enough that you won't remember this tomorrow?"

"There's no way I'd forget this."

"Then it isn't happening," Sam shoved him away and wiped her mouth, turning on her heel.

Freddie followed her silently into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. As soon as the lift began moving he sprang at Sam and wrestled her into the corner, lifting her off the floor.

"Get the hell off me Freddison!" her vicious snarl would have sent a lion away whimpering, but Freddie merely glared at her, their eyes level due to her boosted height.

"Tell me you don't want this!" he snapped harshly.

Sam ceased her squirming and looked him directly in the eye, pausing for both of them to regain their breath. Freddie let Sam slide down the walls to the floor, but kept his arms on either side of her, preventing any escape. She straightened her expression and removed any trace of emotion from her voice.

"I don't want this." She told him clearly.

"You're lying." Freddie mumbled, his hands moving to grip her shoulders like vices.

"No. I **don't** want you."

"You said, earlier, that you loved me too."

"I thought you were drunk, I didn't want to argue with you."

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"I... heat of the moment?"

"Why are you so against this?"

"For the last time Fredderly, I – DON'T – want – US" She told him coldly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Freddie answered brokenly, moisture shining in his eyes. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Tasha. She took in Freddie trapping Sam against the wall, her shoulder's white and pinched red from his fingers and nails and stared open mouthed.

"Everything okay?" she asked unsurely. Freddie pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead and brushed past Gibby's girlfriend, his shoulders beginning to shake.

"Shit." Sam sighed, exiting the elevator. "Thanks so much Shar, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you going to survive until then?"

"I hope not."

"Sleep tight."

"You too." Sam wandered down the hall and into Carly's apartment, meandering up the stairs and collapsing into the brunette's bed.

"Sam?" Carly mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo"

"G'night, see ya in the mornin'."

"Night Cupcake, sweet dreams,"

"You too"

Sam very much doubted that even if she could sleep, her dreams were going to be sweet.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Meh, not much to say about this story; I apologize for Freddie's OOCness - he's better in chapter two, which should be up fairly soon. Review and tell me what you thought :) xx**


	2. Cold Light of Day

**iAm Confused**

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Chapter Two – Cold Light of Day

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Sam woke to a wall of dark hair. She blinked and rolled onto her back, stretching carefully so as not to hit Carly and lay staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Carls, you awake yet?"

Carly, who was lying on her front, groaned in response and buried her head deeper into the pillow. "My brain's going to implode."

"I did tell you not to drink so much, it'll be better soon." Carly groaned again and twisted onto her side so she could see Sam. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"I... kissed Freddie last night."

"I know; I was there... more or less."

"I kissed him three times."

"Oh," Carly flopped onto her back and pulled the sheets up over her head. Sam ducked beneath the fabric after her and fidgeted nervously, picking at the sheet covering the mattress.

"So, is this your way of trying to tell me that you and Freddie are a couple now?"

"No! I... I blew up at him and told him I didn't want him, I don't even know why I got so mad."

"Do you want me to apologize to him for you?"

"No. I'm hoping he won't even remember it, but, the thing is, I don't think he was actually drunk, or not that drunk anyway."

"Is that why you got angry, because he was deceiving you?"

"Maybe, I think I just suddenly realised what I was getting myself in to and I panicked. You know better than anyone that I'm not good at maintaining relationships."

"I'm confused Sam, do you want to get with Freddie or not?"

"I'm confused too." Sam mumbled, looking down. Carly automatically shuffled over and curled her arms around Sam, rocking her gently.

"It's just so easy with Freddie. I kiss him before I even realise what I'm doing."

"I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I think I messed up. I've never seen Freddie so... so broken."

"Shh," Carly cooed, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by a knock on Carly's bedroom door and they scrambled out from under the sheets, emerging just as Freddie stepped into the room.

He stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, morning Freddie." Carly chirped "I'm going... somewhere," she announced, climbing out of the bed, "and maybe die," she added, holding her hands to her head.

"It'll pass Cupcake" Sam reassured, patting Carly's arm as the brunette circled past Freddie to get to her door. Freddie sat in Carly's place and Sam sat up.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," Sam replied cautiously.

"Can I ask you something and get an honest answer?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Did I do anything stupid last night? I don't remember much, except... did we dance?"

"Just once, and no, you didn't do anything stupid."

"That's a relief. I was worried a video of me would show up on SplashFace or something."

Sam went deathly pale and her eyes widened in horror. She'd never thought of that when she'd let him kiss her in public, at a crowded party, full of teenagers with phones.

"You okay Sammie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, and don't call me Sammie."

"Sorry."

"Is Spencer up?"

"He's in the kitchen cooking pancakes for you and Carls,"

"I knew I loved him."

"Your little crush making a comeback?"

"No." Sam stated as if she thought that was the stupidest question ever. "I'm going down." She added, tumbling out of the bed and making a beeline for the door. "Aren't you going to change, Carly'll be mad if you get syrup on your dress."

"I'll apologise really sweetly." Sam shrugged, bouncing through the doorway. Freddie rolled his eyes and got up to follow her, Carly appearing soon after.

**-o-**

"For goodness' sake Sam, what's the matter?" Carly burst out after ignoring Sam's restless sighing for over half an hour.

Sam looked up like a deer in headlights and ducked behind the counter. Carly slid off her stool and circled around, coming to sit on the floor beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam wordlessly held her phone out to Carly. She had been watching a video on SplashFace; a video of the kiss she and Freddie had shared in the middle of the dance floor the previous night.

"Wow," Carly commented, "really going at it aren't you?"

"Carly!"

"Well, you are. It's pretty obvious you want each other."

"That's the problem. I know I should be glad that Freddie doesn't remember last night, especially the argument, but... I'm not."

Carly held her arm out and Sam shifted into her side, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Give it a week or two, see if Freddie remembers anything. If he doesn't, talk to him, remind him."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't. Freddie's a good guy, he'll listen to you." Carly reassured her, kissing the side of her head.

"Thanks Carls, you're a great friend."

**-o-**

The front door opened and Spencer and Freddie entered; the elder carrying three pizza boxes and the latter balancing a stack of DVDs.

"Girls?" Spencer called, looking around as he placed the food on the table.

"We're here." Carly replied as she and Sam stood up from behind the counter and walked into the living room.

Seeing as it was gone noon and none of the trio were really up to much, Spencer had suggested that they have a quiet evening in.

The teenagers curled up on the sofa, Freddie in the middle of the two girls, whilst Spencer set up the DVD and sprawled out in the chair nearest the kitchen.

Carly curled up in her corner of the couch, resting her head atop a cushion on the arm.

Sam stretched out with her legs thrown over Freddie's lap; his hands settled comfortably on her bare skin and she mentally cursed herself for forgetting that things were awkward between them as she absently accepted the pizza Spencer handed her;

"One for Sam and one for Carly and Freddie" he smiled.

**-o-**

Two movies later, the empty pizza boxes abandoned on the floor and Sam's legs were no longer over Freddie's lap, but her whole body was curled against his side, his arm around her shoulders. She could feel Spencer watching them from the corner of his eye and she sank further into the couch and so into Freddie.

As soon as the movie finished Spencer turned the TV off and switched the radio on, setting it to a station playing soft music.

"Carly, come with me to get smoothies." He said.

"I..." Carly glanced at her two best friends; Sam looked back with an uneasy but reassuring smile.

"Okay." Carly replied, standing and following her brother out of the apartment.

The remaining members of the iCarly team stayed sitting in silence for a while until Freddie spoke.

"Sam?" he began, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah?" she turned her face towards him, and they were almost nose to nose.

"You know that dance we shared last night?"

"Mmhm"

"Can we do it again? I don't really remember it, and I'd like to."

Sam's instincts told her that staying so close to him was a very bad idea, and yet she nodded and allowed him to pull her from the couch and wrap his arms around her.

She hesitantly placed her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands loosely behind his neck.

When the song they were dancing to ended, replaced by another, Freddie didn't seem to notice; he slowly but steadily tightened his hold, inching her forward.

Sam noticed but was unsure if he was doing it intentionally or not and not wanting to draw his attention, she said nothing, simply resting her head on his shoulder. She heard him swallow and felt his chest lift and fall as he took a deep breath.

"These moments with you, they're the best; because... you don't let your walls down very often and it's nice to know that I matter to you as much as you matter to me." He spoke the words softly and sincerely, voice solemn.

Sam killed all pretences of dancing then and pressed herself flush against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

His arms wound around her, crushingly tight.

"I love you" he vowed.

"You remember everything don't you?"

Freddie didn't get a chance to reply as the front door opened and Carly backed into the room, mid argument with Spencer.

"I just think-" she turned around and spotted them "Oh, um." She fell silent.

Sam, her face ashen, was held fast in Freddie's grip.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Sam slowly relaxed and turned to look at Carly over her shoulder. Carly smirked back at her.

"You two seem cosy" she commented sweetly.

Freddie lifted Sam up and walked over to the siblings, setting her down beside her best friend.

"So you decided to go for it?"

"Yeah" Sam answered quietly, almost sounding afraid and Freddie moved behind her, circling his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy for you." Carly squealed, bouncing forward to hug them.

"Photo opp!" Spencer yelled, grabbing Carly's camera from the table and focusing in on the trio with their arms around each other, Sam sandwiched in the middle.

"Smile!"

Spencer placed the camera back on the table and Carly pulled away, dancing into the kitchen.

"So where are our smoothies?" Sam enquired.

"Oh, uh"

"We didn't get them," Carly called, "Spencer got distracted chasing a cat."

"It stole my glove!" he whined. Carly rolled her eyes and he shrugged, running into his room. Freddie kissed the back of Sam's head and dived onto the couch. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes and joining Carly in the kitchen. The two girls returned to the couch soon after, Sam slurping from a mug of hot chocolate and Carly with two iced teas, one for Freddie and one for herself. She set his drink down on the table in front of him and coiled into the corner of the couch opposite him. Sam flopped down between them and threw her legs over Carly's lap, her head landing on Freddie's shoulder.

"I need a nap," she announced, closing her eyes. Freddie smiled at Carly over his girlfriend's head and the brunette grinned back, turning the TV on and setting the volume to low.

Several minutes later Sam's phone began vibrating so Carly fished it out of the blonde's pocket and checked the text.

Just saw a very interesting video on SplashFace. Call me NOW!

Carly shook Sam lightly and got a disgusted grunt for her efforts.

"What?"

"Tasha wants you to call her. I think she saw that vid of you and Freddie on the web."

Sam groaned and pulled a cushion over her face.

"What video?" Freddie asked, obviously confused.

"You and Sam making out last night."

"Oh. Cool." He smirked.

Sam smacked the side of his head with her cushion and snatched her mobile from Carly, punching Tasha's number in with more force than necessary.

"Hey Shar – Yeah, it is, - that's blown over now – actually, we're... together. - *laughter* - okay - you too, see you."

"Tasha says congratulations." Sam informed her sofa-mates.

"Aww." Carly cooed.

"Hush up Shay," Sam laid her head against Freddie's chest and closed her eyes once more. Carly and Freddie stayed quiet, letting her sleep.

-o-

Sam woke an hour later when Freddie shifted her to stand up. She looked around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"S'up crazy?" She mumbled sleepily. "Sam!" Freddie hissed and she laughed, reaching her arms out to him. He took her hands and pulled her upright.

"Isn't there something you want to tell your mother?" she asked.

"He already told her while you were still asleep." Carly said.

"Oh." Sam raised an eyebrow. "So how come she hasn't screamed yet?"

"Samantha, I... well if you... you make Freddie happy so, welcome." Mrs Benson nodded awkwardly and turned on her heel, escaping the apartment.

Sam collapsed into a fit of giggles, falling onto her back and kicking her legs in the air. Freddie grimaced and then his expression turned calculating. Without warning he burst forward, pinning Sam beneath him on the couch.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

Freddie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, smoothing her hair back behind her ear.

"I have to go home," he told her.

"Okay," she curled a hand around one of his forearms and pressed the other flat against his chest.

Carly found that watching her two best friends kissing was a little like observing a car crash; fascinating at the time but the images would scar her for life. Tearing her gaze away she darted up the staircase to change into her pyjamas.

Sam and Freddie broke apart and he pressed his lips softly against her forehead. She pushed him away roughly, "We've had enough mush for one night," she scoffed.

Freddie smiled at her as he backed out of the door. "See you tomorrow Miss Seattle,"

"See ya Nub Nub"

Sam just caught the roll of Freddie's eyes as he shut the door. She smiled.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.


End file.
